


2. Battle Chess

by Foozinator



Series: All Over Again [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foozinator/pseuds/Foozinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cologne and Shampoo succeed in getting Ranma to China.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Battle Chess

**Author's Note:**

> This series is something I wrote a couple decades ago, and as such is really only posted for archival purposes.

"spoken lines" - Japanese  
<spoken lines> \- Chinese  
*thoughts*  
================================================== =========  
Prolog: The Pieces Are Placed…

Akane cheerfully strolled towards school, beaming a smile up to the top of  
the fence, where Ranma was walking. She couldn't bring herself to get too  
upset that he wouldn't hold her hand. After all, it was his idea to walk  
with her to school. Besides, watching him walk so effortlessly on the  
narrow beams reminded her of how unbridled his spirit had become.

At the first intersection, she was amazed at how easily he leapt across to  
the top of the wall on the other side. He waited at the corner patiently as  
she jogged across to catch up with him before resuming his stroll.

As they reached the gates of the school, Akane chuckled at the sight of the  
nearly empty walkway.

"What's so funny?" Ranma asked after he landed on the ground behind her.

"I keep forgetting that I don't have to battle my way to class anymore. All  
the other guys sure seemed to respect you after you defeated Kuno Tatewaki."

"Aw, he was just a poetic blowhard."

"You have to admit, he knew enough about how to use a bokken to be the  
school champion."

"Feh. Until _I_ came along..."

"You're just not impressed with him because you won."

"Yeah, whatever."

Akane giggled, tugging playfully at Ranma's braid before taking an  
opportunity to tuck her arm around his elbow. The two walked into the main  
school building, blissfully unaware of the two figures that were watching  
them from a tree just outside of the school grounds. One of the figures was  
average height, had long, flowing hair, and was sitting on a large branch.  
The other was very short, and balanced on a branch of the tree from the top  
of a walking staff.

After the school bell rang and the last of the students disappeared, the  
taller one spoke first, "I no see her. We find other school."

The shorter one spoke quietly and thoughtfully, with a raspy old voice.  
"Patience, great-granddaughter. I'm not entirely sure that the one we seek  
isn't here."

The taller figure stood up. "You see her? Show me, so I can kill!"

A small amount of irritation crept into the shorter one's voice as she put a  
hand out to hold the other at bay. "You will wait. There is more to this  
adversary than we know. I saw it when she fought you before. I can feel it  
now."

The taller figure stared at the main doorway to the building for a moment  
before sitting back down. "Yes, Khu Lon. You wise Amazon. Xian Pu happy  
you come help."

Khu Lon narrowed her eyes. "In the meantime, we should keep a close eye on  
that boy with the pig-tail. I have a feeling in my bones that he is  
involved…"

================================================== =========  
Chapter 1: …The Game Begins…

Ranma and Akane walked from the pathway to the grass, passing a couple of  
tree stumps as they did. Ranma chuckled, "At this rate, Ryoga will have the  
whole school bare before the end of the year."

"He should take up logging." Akane giggled as they sat down under the shade  
of a particularly large tree and began to eat. From where they sat, Akane  
could hear splashing from the school swimming pool nearby. She bit into her  
okonomyaki thoughtfully before turning and asking, "Ranma?"

"Mmph?" Ranma mumbled through a mouth-full.

"I was thinking of joining the swim team this season."

Ranma coughed, spitting out some of his food before managing to swallow the  
rest. "Swim team?! Why would you wanna do something stupid like that?"

Akane looked hurt. "I…..just thought…. it might be fun….that's all."

Ranma let out a snort. "That's not _my_ idea of a good time."

Akane sighed quietly, picking at blades of grass.

An all too familiar cry echoed across the school yard: "SAOTOME RANMA,  
PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ranma stood up calmly. "What d'ya know, it only took him a week to find the  
school this time. Here, hold my lunch." He dropped the box into Akane's  
lap. She angrily tossed it aside, spilling some of the toppings on to the  
lawn.

Ranma stepped out to the concrete path, waiting patiently for Ryoga to  
appear. He didn't have to wait long. A kiai sounded from above as Ryoga  
dropped, swinging his umbrella down to strike at his enemy. As usual,  
before the swing was completed, Ranma was no longer in its path. The  
concrete cracked and pitted where the tip of the umbrella struck, sending  
small pieces flying. Ryoga looked around wildly, then felt Ranma's hands on  
his head. Ranma pivoted from a hand-stand on Ryoga's head to vault into a  
ready stance beside him.

"I dunno how many times I gotta tell ya," Ranma complained. "I ain't a  
Saotome no more."

"Shut up and die!" Ryoga cried as he pulled his weapon out of the impact  
crater and swung at chest level. Ranma performed a neat back-flip, staying  
out of reach. Ryoga's temper was still rising. "Stay still!"

"I can't stay still," Ranma teased. "I gotta get my exercise somehow."

Ryoga yelled incoherently. He swung at Ranma again and again, as fast with  
the incredibly heavy umbrella as another would be with a light fencing foil.  
Ranma ducked and dodged, staying just out of reach, and almost chuckling.  
Ryoga's face turned a deep red at the smiling Ranma. He threw the umbrella,  
but Ranma easily ducked under it. The umbrella flew over the pool before  
embedding itself in the stone wall of a classroom building.

Ranma didn't have time to watch the weapon. Ryoga leap into the air, one  
leg poised for a kick. Ranma leapt up to intercept, and grabbed Ryoga's  
foot with both hands as the lost boy kicked. Ranma tucked his legs and  
yanked on Ryoga's leg, sending both of them tumbling. Ranma extended his  
legs in time to land feet first, splashing into the deep end of the pool.  
Ryoga cleared the pool, face-planting in the concrete on the other side.

A disgusted red-headed Ranma crawled out of the pool. She marched up to  
Akane, pausing long enough to say, "You know why I think the swim team is a  
stupid idea." before marching into the men's locker room. Shouts of  
confusion and anger could be heard from within. Akane shook her head sadly,  
picking up both her and Ranma's lunch boxes as she headed back to class.

Not long after, Ryoga came back to consciousness. He stood up warily, and  
suddenly remembered the image he had seen just before he hit the ground. He  
could have sworn that Ranma's hair changed color after he hit the water.  
"That bit of information could be usef-WHOA!" Ryoga was so busy talking to  
himself that he nearly walked straight into the pool. *That was sooo  
close...* He walked over to the building to pull his umbrella out of the  
wall. He looked around, and ran off in a seemingly random direction.

After the students went back into the classrooms, Xian Pu and Khu Lon  
dropped out of the large tree. Xian Pu was visibly excited. "You right!  
Xian Pu enemy is here!" She turned to Khu Lon. "Now I kill?"

Khu Lon hopped atop her staff over to the swimming pool. "No, you will not  
kill her."

Xian Pu stood, amazed. "What great-grandmother say? Xian Pu no kill  
enemy?"

Khu Lon reached the pool and dropped to the ground. She swung the bottom of  
the staff out, using it as a brace as she bent over and dipped a finger into  
the water. "As I suspected, the water is cool."

Xian Pu ran to the pool. "What great-grandmother say? Xian Pu no  
understand."

Khu Lon regarded her companion for a moment before hopping back up atop the  
staff. "That's all right, child. Not many, even among the elders, know  
much about the Jurisenkyo curses. The cool water means that the male body  
of the outsider is dominant."

Xian Pu tried to process the new piece of information. After several long  
moments, she turned to Khu Lon. "You mean…."

"Yes, she's a he."

"Xian Pu no should give kiss of death to male outsider."

"That's all right, we didn't know at the time. The law, however, is still  
clear."

Xian Pu nodded. "Xian Pu need _marry_ male outsider. Bring back to  
Joketsuzoku."

Khu Lon smiled. "I'm proud of you, child. You know our laws well. Come,  
we need to see what else we can find out about this boy they call Ranma."

** ** **

Ukyo was sweating heavily. Well, she was perspiring considerably. The heat  
of the afternnoon had not died off during the dinner rush, which was in full  
swing. Added to that was the fact that she was working like mad over a  
large, hot grill. The restaurant was full; there were no empty seats to be  
found. A couple of customers stood against the wall, holding their meals in  
one hand while eating with the other. The front doors were wide open, and  
the receiving door in the back room was propped open. A couple of fans were  
placed in the back room in an attempt to get a breeze to go through the  
building. Even Ranma was breaking a bit of a sweat, and not from the  
exertion of serving or cleaning.

One of the regulars sitting on a barstool stopped Ranma as he was headed to  
the back room with a load of dirty dishes. "Say, where did that other  
kawaii little red-head get to? I haven't seen her around for a while."

Ranma nearly dropped his plates, but managed to prevent a catastrophe with  
the help of fast reflexes. He turned to the middle aged man and reminded  
himself to be polite. "She, um, was temporary help. She's busy with school  
now."

Ukyo happily added, "You might see her here from time to time."

Ranma quickly walked to the back room, mumbling something under his breath.  
Ukyo giggled.

>From the roof of the store across the street, Xian Pu and Khu Lon watched.  
Xian Pu remained quiet, not wishing to disturb her elder. Finally, Khu Lon  
spoke, "Well, I believe I've seen enough for now."

Xian Pu looked back into the restaurant. "He seem busy. Look happy. How  
we get him leave Japan?"

"Don't worry, my child." Khu Lon tapped a finger thoughtfully on the top of  
her staff. "I'm coming up with a strategy."

"Oooh, Xian Pu like great-grandmother think of stragedy….straji…. Xian Pu  
like plan."

** ** **

Ryoga leaped easily across the stream. *Where did Ranma run off to now?*  
he thought angrily. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. *That's  
funny,* he puzzled to himself. *I don't remember there being this many  
trees in the school....oh no, not again.* His chest heaved for a few  
breaths before he threw his head back and yelled at the top of his lungs,  
"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOOOOWWWW?!?!"

"Keep it down there, boy."

Ryoga spun around, umbrella ready. "Who's there?!"

A few seconds later, the voice spoke again. It was a raspy, old voice.  
"You are a difficult person to track down."

Ryoga didn't like being teased. "Show yourself!"

"Very well." A wrinkled up prune of a woman dropped out of a nearby tree.  
She landed perching on a walking staff. Her hair was long and white. The  
woman waited patiently for Ryoga to stop recoiling and settle down. "You  
know, you look a bit taller from down here."

Ryoga wasn't impressed. "What do you want, old hag?"

"Tsk, tsk. You should not treat your elders that way. Especially since I  
have come to offer you something."

Ryoga snorted. "What could you possibly offer me that I would want?"

The old woman smiled, Ryoga winced. "I happen to know that you have a  
certain adversary that you have not been able to beat."

This got his attention. "Who are you?"

"I am one of the elders in Joketsuzoku, the Amazons of China. My name is  
Khu Lon."

Ryoga furrowed his brow. "Cow-loin?"

This time, Khu Lon winced. "Khu Lon."

"Cologne?"

"......Close enough. I have come to offer you training to help you in your  
martial arts."

Ryoga hefted his umbrella. "What could _you_ teach me?"

Cologne chuckled. "Never underestimate an Amazon." With a flash of wood,  
Cologne poked her staff on a chosen spot in Ryoga's chest.

Ryoga collapsed, his umbrella hitting his head before coming to rest beside  
him. "Ow!" Panic filled his eyes, but he was otherwise motionless.

Cologne hopped to his side on her staff, chuckling. "Relax, young warrior,  
the paralysis is temporary. Still believe I have nothing to offer you?"

Ryoga slowly became able to move his jaw, becoming re-acquainted with the  
sensation, before he was able to speak again. "What do you want in return?"

"You will have to trust me that in exacting your revenge on your enemy, my  
reward will be fulfilled as well."

After a few moments, a light dawned in Ryoga's eyes. "Ah, yet another who  
seeks the defeat of the foul Ranma."

"Well spoken, boy. I have a camp not far from here....I will lead you  
there. We can begin your training tomorrow."

Ryoga resisted taking Cologne's hand to help him sit up.

** ** **

Akane sniffed a bit as she sat alone in the shade of the large tree. Her  
unopened lunch box in her lap. She heard soft footsteps approaching, but  
she didn't care.

"Why you sad?"

Akane looked up. Staring back was a young woman, about her age, with very  
long blue hair. She was wearing a blue Chinese dress, which showed off her  
figure as well as complementing her hair. Akane sniffed again. "Why do you  
care?"

"Xian Pu no like see pretty girl sad." Xian Pu knelt in front of Akane.  
"Try make you happy."

Akane furrowed her brow. "Zan shoe?"

Xian Pu winced, "Xian Pu."

"Shampoo?"

"....Close enough." Shampoo sat down beside Akane, putting a hand on her  
shoulder. "Nice girl tell why no happy. Shampoo listen."

"My name is Akane."

"Akane tell why no happy," Shampoo repeated. "Shampoo listen."

Akane sighed, wondering why she was going to share her feelings with a  
foreign stranger, but deciding not to care. "I told my boyfriend that I  
wanted to do something yesterday. He just laughed at me."

"Oooh, man no laugh at woman in Joketsuzoku. Not if man want to live."

Akane snorted. "Sounds like my kind of place."

"Shampoo no keep man who not nice. Nice Akane no stay with mean man  
either."

"Hmm, don't tempt me."

"Nice Akane come with Shampoo. See Chinese Amazon. Meet nice men. No be  
mean to Akane."

Akane stood up. "Sounds like a nice offer, but I can't." She looked down  
at her unopened lunch box. Shampoo stood up. Akane held the bento out to  
Shampoo. "Here, want some food?"

"No need food. Thank you. You eat."

Akane sighed, noticing that most of the students were beginning to head  
towards the classrooms. "I can't, I have to get back to class." She handed  
the box to Shampoo and walked away.

Shampoo looked over at the students as they walked past. Suddenly, she  
dropped the box, running over to Ranma. "Nihao, airen!"

Ranma was walking along a path that maintained a safe distance from the  
swimming pool. He looked up at the sound of Shampoo's voice. His face  
registered confusion, but a spark of recognition hit him before Shampoo  
glomped him. "You! How did you find m-ooof!"

Shampoo gleefully snuggled Ranma's shoulder. "Wo ai ni, Ranma."

Ranma pushed at the young Amazon, but Shampoo's grip was firmly set on his  
arm. "You're not gunna try to kill me? What do you want?"

"Ranma Shampoo future husband."

"What?!" Ranma twisted his arm out of Shampoo's grasp, only to have her hug  
his torso, rubbing her cheek on his chest. "Get away from me, you crazy  
girl!"

"Ranma?" He heard a voice behind him that made him turn. Akane's eyes  
flared as she saw Shampoo snuggling contentedly.

"Wait, Akane, it's not what you think!"

"Ranma no baka!" Akane's backhand connected with Ranma's cheek. She huffed  
a few times, glaring at Shampoo, before turning and running to class.

Shampoo disentangled herself from a stunned Ranma. "Shampoo sorry violent  
girl hit Ranma. Shampoo take care of Ranma. Ranma no get hit next time."

"That's right," an old, raspy voice said from the tree above. An old woman  
dropped down in front of the two. Balancing on her staff, her eyes were  
even with Ranma's stomach. She waited for Ranma to stop recoiling before  
continuing. "You don't need to take that kind of treatment from a Japanese  
woman."

Ranma looked from Shampoo to the old woman and back. "I know who you are,"  
he said to Shampoo, who bounced a happy affirmative. "...But I don't know  
you," he said to the stranger.

"I don't expect you would," the woman answered, "though I was at the  
tournament where you bested my great-granddaughter. I was impressed with  
your martial arts skills. I am Khu Lon of the elders, and have come from  
Joketsuzoku to make you an offer."

"Toe long?"

"Khu Lon."

"Cologne?"

"…(sigh)…Close enough."

"So, you guys aren't out to try to kill me anymore?"

"Of course not. An honest misunderstanding. Had we but known about your  
curse, your treatment would have been very different."

Ranma wasn't sure if he could trust the two. "Well, what do you want,  
then?"

"The women of our tribe are always trying to improve themselves. A mighty  
martial artist such as yourself would be treated better than any other man  
in the village if he were to offer his services as an instructor."

*This sounds weird.* "You want me to go back to China to teach a bunch of  
girls how to fight?"

"Never underestimate an Amazon woman. We pride ourselves in our fighting  
ability. You would be teaching martial artists in advanced techniques, as  
well as learning some advanced techniques yourself."

Something tugged at the back of Ranma's mind, but he couldn't put his finger  
on it. Another issue, seemingly more important, was clouding his thoughts.  
"You mean, I'll be learning martial arts too?"

"Yes, you could see this as a training trip, if you wish."

A short series of memories invaded Ranma's thoughts, most of them more  
repulsive than the old woman in front of him. "Ugh, I ain't goin' on no  
training trip."

"Well, then,-"

"I gotta go, I'm late for class." With that, Ranma ran, knowing he'd rather  
hold a bucket of cold water in the hallway than talk about more training.

Shampoo watched Ranma bound away, noticing the grace and strength of his  
motions. She sighed to herself before turning to Cologne. "What do now?  
Ranma no want go to China."

Cologne stared at the door Ranma had just disappeared through. "Not to  
worry, child. We're still in the opening moves of the game."

==================================================  
Chapter 2: …Pawn Takes Knight…

"SAOTOME RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Hey, Ryoga, it's been a while…"

The two faced off, Ranma making sure that the swimming pool was to Ryoga's  
back this time. Ryoga calmly regarded Ranma. "This time, you won't get  
away from me."

Ranma sneered. "As long as you don't get lost again, you mean." Ranma  
stood ready for Ryoga to make his first attack. After a few moments, he  
taunted Ryoga again. "What are you waiting for, lost boy?" Ryoga said  
nothing. Ranma noticed that Ryoga wasn't holding his umbrella. He stole a  
glance at the pack Ryoga had dropped on the ground. The umbrella was still  
strapped to the top of it. Ranma refused to allow himself to be shaken in  
the least over Ryoga's apparent change in tactics, but he was getting  
impatient. "Well, are you gunna do somethin' or not?"

Ryoga stamped his foot, throwing his arms out and yelling a kiai. Ranma  
leapt into the air, expecting an actual attack. Ryoga watched as Ranma  
twisted to land on his feet behind the lost boy. At the last moment, Ryoga  
pivoted and threw his fist out. Ranma, his arms out for balance in the  
landing, was wide open. He attempted to pull away, but he was still in the  
air, and had nothing to push off from. Ryoga's punch hit Ranma in the  
chest. Ranma fell back, tucked to control his landing, and back-rolled  
away. He finished the back-roll and jumped back to his feet. *That's just  
great,* he thought. *He fakes me out, finally gets in a punch, and now I've  
got my back to the pool again.* He felt more hurt to his pride than pain in  
his chest.

Ryoga calmly resumed his ready stance for a few seconds before stamping his  
foot again. Ranma bounced a foot into the air, but landed in the same spot.  
"You're gonna have to do better than that. This is gonna get boring real  
quick." Ranma put his hand to his mouth in a mock-yawn.

"No problem," Ryoga calmly stated. "How about this? Bakusai tenketsu!"  
Ryoga threw his fist, index finger out, down to the ground. The spot where  
his finger hit immediately exploded. Fragments of concrete pelted Ranma as  
the concussion from the blast sent him flying into the pool.

"Alright, that does it!" Ranma growled as she crawled out of the pool.  
"Now, I'm _really_ mad!" She marched back up to Ryoga and dropped into a  
somewhat shorter stance.

Ryoga stared at Ranma's red hair for a moment. "So, I see the old woman was  
right."

Ranma blinked. "What?"

Ryoga, nearly losing his temper again, threw a kick at Ranma's head,  
yelling, "It was _YOU_!"

Ranma had no trouble blocking the kick, but was too distracted to dodge the  
blow completely. She fell back, rolling again and jumping up. "What did I  
do now?!"

Ryoga stood, motionless except for his heavy breathing. "I followed you,  
trying to catch you so that I could have my revenge. You were always just  
ahead, but I never managed to catch up. You ran at a pace only a coward  
would keep to run away from his enemy."

"I ran with the old man because we were training. Besides, it wasn't like  
you couldn't catch up because you kept getting lost, was it?"

Ryoga ignored the comment and closed his eyes. "I kept finding places where  
you had just been the day before or the week before. I finally managed to  
catch up with you in China."

Ranma looked at the ground thoughtfully. "We didn't spend a whole lotta  
time in China."

Ryoga opened his eyes to stare at Ranma. "Yes, but you did spend some time  
in Jurisenkyo." He paused, enjoying the sight of Ranma's wide eyes, before  
continuing. "I was on a cliff, wondering how I had lost track of you again,  
when this red-haired girl with a pig-tail ran out of the forest, chasing a  
panda. You knocked me off the cliff as you ran past. I was glad at first  
that I was going to land in one of the ponds instead of hitting a rock or  
something. Had I but known about the water in the pond…"

"Which one did you land in?" Ranma quietly asked.

"That's not important." Ryoga dismissed the question with a wave of his  
hand. "I now have an even stronger reason for revenge." He pointed an  
accusing finger at Ranma, trembling with anger. "You forced a curse upon me  
after you were cursed yourself!" Ranma stood with her hands at her sides,  
blinking. Ryoga resumed his ready stance. "Now, prepare to DIE!"

Ryoga threw a combination of punches and kicks at Ranma. Ranma was busy  
dodging the attacks. They were working their way towards a tree, which  
Ranma ducked behind as a kick flew out. The tree was knocked flat by the  
impact. Ranma stood behind the new stump for a moment, wide eyed and  
thinking, *Wow, he seems really mad this time.*

Ryoga continued his attack. Ranma, ducking under another kick, saw an  
opening and threw a kick of her own. She connected squarely with Ryoga's  
stomach. Ryoga was knocked airborne and landed on his rump. Ranma fell on  
her side. Ranma jumped back up, watching in amazement as Ryoga stood back  
up, unhurt. "Give up, Saotome, " Ryoga sneered. "You can't hurt me."

He took a few steps towards Ranma, who backed off a few steps. Ryoga jumped  
forward, yelling, " Bakusai tenketsu!" again, striking at Ranma herself.  
Ranma jumped up out of Ryoga's reach, but the blast from the ground sent her  
flying again. This time, she hit about halfway up a tree. She collided  
with several branches as she fell to the ground, unconscious. Ryoga smiled  
and began walking towards the girl.

"That's enough, boy." Cologne landed atop her staff between Ryoga and  
Ranma.

Ryoga frowned. "You said I would have my revenge."

"And you have. Ranma is beaten. Now leave him....her."

"But I want him _dead_!"

"Not in front of these witnesses, you don't."

Ryoga stopped and looked around him. A number of students and teachers were  
watching from a safe distance. From nearly every window of the neaest  
building, faces could be seen, watching, waiting to see what would happen.

Cologne hopped up to Ryoga, putting a wrinkled hand on his arm. "You got  
what you came for. Now, you can return home."

Ryoga pulled his arm back from the ugly old woman, wrinkling his nose,  
before walking back to his pack. He snorted to Cologne before running off  
the school grounds. Cologne thought he sounded like a disgusted pig.

Shampoo dropped out of a tree after Ryoga was out of sight. "Ryoga strong  
warrior. Maybe we take him too?"

Cologne grunted as she checked over Ranma. "Not likely. We'd never know  
where he ran off to. _He_ wouldn't know. Besides, all he had was a couple  
of tactics, a technique that I taught him, and a small sampling of this."  
Cologne held out an old envelope, shaking the powder within.

"Which potion that?"

"Just a little something I cooked up to make him stronger, faster, and  
nearly impenetrable for a little while. It's probably wearing off already."

Shampoo turned to look at Ranma. "Shampoo future husband hurt?"

"No, other than some nasty bruises, he'll be just fine. It's a good thing  
he has a thick skull."

** ** **

Ranma groaned. Any small movement sent pounding waves of pain through his  
head. As he slowly became more aware of his body, he noticed several places  
that were burning with pain. He took a few deep breaths, concentrating on  
controlling the pain that was overwhelming him. He managed to put most of  
the discomfort to the back of his mind, but, for some reason, he couldn't  
find his center and come to peace. A soothing voice interrupted his  
meditation. "Ah, Ranma now awake. No sit up. Is hurt."

Ranma opened his eyes, maintaining enough control over his pain to see  
Shampoo sitting beside him. "Where am I?"

"You with Shampoo. We in house. Great-grandmother rent for visit Japan."  
Shampoo reached into a packet that was resting on a nearby table, taking out  
a sliver shaped tablet. She held the pill over Ranma's mouth. "Here. You  
take. Make feel better." Ranma looked at the pill for a moment before  
allowing Shampoo to put it in his mouth. She handed him a glass of water  
and supported his head as he drank. In a few moments, relief from the pain  
washed over him like a cool refreshing shower. He closed his eyes and  
meditated a moment more before sitting up.

Shampoo blinked. "Ranma no feel pain?" Ranma shook his head. Shampoo  
smiled. "Is good."

Ranma slowly got to his feet and looked around the sparsely furnished  
bedroom. "Where's the old ghoul?"

"Right here," Cologne stated as she hopped into the doorway. Ranma wondered  
for a moment if she was constantly on the staff merely because it nearly  
doubled her apparent height. Cologne hopped into the room. "Looks like you  
had a nasty spill."

Ranma sat back down on the bed as his memory began to come back to him:  
"Ryoga beat me."

"You sound as though you don't believe that it's possible. Trust me, you  
don't get to grow as old as I do by believing you can't be beat. You train  
with the knowledge that there are those better than you. You train in order  
to grow stronger than your adversaries. In Joketsuzoku, a warrior who stops  
training already has her foot in the grave."

Ranma stood up again, attempting to rub the thought out of his head: "Ryoga  
beat me."

"And he will again, unless you train to grow stronger than he has." Ranma  
blinked at Cologne. She calmly returned his gaze. "Come with us to  
Joketsuzoku. We will make you stronger than you can imagine."

Ranma's thoughts were beginning to come back into focus. "No….no, I need to  
get back to U-chan." The two Amazons watched quietly as Ranma walked out of  
the house.

Shampoo shook her fists after the door closed. "Ukyo person is obstacle.  
Obstacle is for killing."

Cologne put a hand on her great-granddaughter. "Patience, child. In time,  
Ranma will come to you."

Shampoo blinked. "Ranma come to Shampoo?"

"Yes, in time."

"Khu Lon wise Amazon. Shampoo glad you come help."

** ** **

Ukyo yawned as she put the last of the dishes on the shelf. She turned the  
water off before trudging across the back room to the stairs. Each step was  
a conscious effort. She made the mistake of looking up the stairs, which  
suddenly seemed impossibly tall. She released a tired sigh and turned off  
the last of the lights downstairs before taking a few steps up. She stopped  
when she heard a noise at the front door. She bent over to look under the  
lintel, noticing Ranma's silhouette as he unlocked the door and stepped  
inside. She waited for him to lock the door again as she sat down on the  
stairs. Ranma found his way past the counter from the light coming through  
the glass in the door. Ukyo took a breath before speaking. "Ranma?"

Ranma paused in the darkness. "What is it?"

"Where were you during dinner rush? I was swamped. I had to turn people  
away because I couldn't keep up with everything by myself."

Ranma swallowed before answering, "Me an' Ryoga got into a big fight."

"Well, I wish you could have found a better time to pick on him. You said  
you would always be there for me. How can I keep this place going if I  
can't count on you?"

Ranma's breathing was becoming labored. Whatever Shampoo gave him was  
beginning to wear off. His arms were beginning to ache, and he fought to  
keep control. He gasped as the pain broke through his concentration,  
filling him with frustration and anger. "I'm sorry I can't live up to your  
standards," he finally spat before he stumbled back to the door.

Ukyo stared in shock as Ranma fumbled with the lock on the door, threw the  
door open, and stumbled into the street.

** ** **

"He's coming back," Cologne stated, eyes closed. "The effects of the pill  
must be nearly worn off by now." A few moments later, a knock came at the  
door. Shampoo ran down the hallway and opened the door. Ranma stood,  
shaking and gritting his teeth. Cologne hopped up behind Shampoo, looking  
Ranma over. "Well, well, I see my medication has worn off. You were able  
to come back from who knows where, in spite of all that pain. You are a  
strong martial artist indeed."

Shampoo took Ranma's arm, gently pulling it over her shoulder to support his  
weight. Ranma hissed in pain, but leaned on the young Amazon gratefully.  
Shampoo whispered in Ranma's ear, "Shampoo help airen feel better. Come to  
bedroom. Must rest." Ranma allowed himself to be half-lead, half-carried  
down the hallway to the bedroom. Shampoo eased him down onto the bed before  
offering him another silver pill. "Here. You take. Make feel better."  
Ranma took the pill out of her hand, not waiting for the glass of water  
before swallowing. Cool relief splashed over him again, and he melted into  
the bed with a sigh. Shampoo gently rubbed Ranma's chest. "You rest. When  
feel better, we go to China." Ranma looked up at Shampoo for a few moments,  
enjoying the small massage, before nodding his head and falling asleep.

** ** **

Ranma took several deep breaths of the fresh mountain air. Shampoo giggled,  
rubbing his shoulder with her cheek. "China air good for Ranma. Better  
than nasty Japan city air."

Ranma was enjoying the view from the path. "Hey, ghoul." Cologne stopped  
her hopping and turned on her staff, eyes narrow. Ranma didn't notice her  
expression. "We're pretty close to Jurisenkyo now, aren't we?"

Cologne stared at him. "Yes we are, son-in-law. And one day we may take a  
trip there."

Ranma started skipping and humming to himself, ignoring the fact that  
Cologne had begun to address him as if he and Xian Pu were married.

As they approached the pass, a pair of guards stepped out of hiding,  
crossing their spears as they stood on the trail. Cologne silently hopped  
in front of Ranma and Shampoo. At the sight of the elder, the guards pulled  
their spears back and stepped aside. The three travelers stopped a few feet  
away, and Cologne held out a wrinkled hand. <I have returned with the one  
that defeated the champion at our last tournament. Send news to the council  
at once that I would speak with them.>

One of the guards bowed deeply before turning around and breaking into a  
dead run. The other guard bowed, holding her spear in salute. <The Amazon  
guard proudly welcomes you back home, Khu Lon. The Amazon guard proudly  
welcomes you back home, Xian Pu.> The guard straightened up and regarded  
Ranma. <I do not know you.>

Khu Lon turned to Xian Pu, who still had her hand on Ranma's shoulder. Xian  
Pu spoke, <Xian Pu introduces Ranma, champion of the last tournament.>

The guard gave a shallow bow. <The Amazon guard welcomes Ranma.> Ranma  
bowed back, saying nothing.

** ** **

Ranma shifted uneasily in his seat as he waited for the counsil meeting to  
begin. Khu Lon hopped up to him on her staff. "Men are not allowed to  
speak in the council chambers. You may see better treatment once they learn  
your story and your capabilities. However, it would be better if you would  
remain silent and allow us to speak for you."

"That's ok," Ranma sighed. "I don't know a single word of Chinese anyway."

Xian Pu sat beside Ranma, maintaining a small distance from him. "Ranma no  
worry. Xian Pu and great-grandmother take good care of Ranma. Make Amazon  
see good man. Amazon will like Ranma."

The news had spread quickly. Most of the village had arrived in the council  
hall to see the newcomer. A hush come over the hall as a large, ornate door  
opened. Several older women, some nearly as old as Khu Lon, walked slowly  
to the table at the front of the hall. As they sat down, Ranma noticed that  
there was a gap with an empty chair at the table.

The elder sitting at the middle of the table looked to the other elders  
before standing back up. She looked directly at Khu Lon. <The Council of  
Elders warmly welcomes Khu Lon back home.>

Khu Lon bowed. <I am proud to be back home.>

The elder nodded and continued. <We understand that you have an outsider  
with you.>

Khu Lon hopped to the middle of the main aisle. <He is the champion of our  
last tournament.>

The elder blinked. <The last champion was a young red-headed woman.>

Khu Lon smiled. <The last champion had just come from Jurisenkyo before  
fighting in our tournament.>

Whispers were heard around the hall. The whispers ceased at a wave of the  
elder's hand. <The Elders wish to know more about this outsider and the  
events at Jurisenkyo leading to our tournament.>

<I do not know the exact events at Jurisenkyo. I was not there. This young  
man somehow fell into the Jurisenkyo spring of drowned young woman. He was  
in his cursed form when he fought at the tournament.>

The whispers returned, louder this time. Most of them being about a man  
fighting at the tournament. The elder patiently held her hand out again,  
and the whispers stopped. The elder looked over at Ranma. <Khu Lon, why  
have you brought this outsider man to the council hall?>

<I have seen this person fight. His curse does not impede him. He is a  
swift and strong martial artist. He knows techniques that we do not. His  
skills would be a great asset if taught to our warriors. I have come to ask  
that he be allowed to stay in Joketsuzoku, so that we can learn these skills  
and become stronger.>

The elder stared evenly at Khu Lon for a few moments before speaking again.  
<The Council of Elders will consider this request in our chambers.> Khu Lon  
bowed to the other elders. They each stood and returned a bow before  
walking through the large, ornate door.

Once the door closed, the whispers returned. Ranma was suddenly aware that  
most of the crowd was looking at him. He turned to Xian Pu, and opened his  
mouth to ask her a question. Xian Pu noticed the movement, and put out a  
hand to hush him. "Elders know you strong warrior. Elders go talk. Elders  
decide you can stay or you no can stay." Ranma nodded that he understood.

It wasn't very long before the elders returned to the hall table. The hall  
was quietly still for what seemed to Ranma to be an eternity. Finally, the  
elder stood and spoke, <Xian Pu.> Xian Pu stood and bowed. The elder bowed  
back before continuing. <You gave this man the kiss of death.>

<I did not know that he-> Xian Pu stopped short at the elder's raised hand.

<Did you not give this man the kiss of death?>

Xian Pu dropped her head. <Yes.>

<We understand that you did not know of the young man's curse at the  
tournament.>

Xian Pu looked back up at the elder. <Yes.>

The elder paused for a moment before continuing. <Unusual circumstances  
such as these are not entirely unknown in the elder scrolls. Our proximity  
to Jurisenkyo has brought us difficulties in the past. Because you did not  
have all of the facts when you acted at the tournament, your duty to kill  
the outsider is no longer a concern.> Xian Pu nodded, and Ranma heard her  
exhale a quiet sigh. The elder continued. <Do you understand that we  
cannot allow this outsider man to be in our village without a constant  
chaperone?>

Xian Pu nodded, trying to hide her enthusiasm. <Yes.>

<Do you accept the responsibilities of being his chaperone, knowing that his  
actions will lead the consequences to you?>

Xian Pu took a deep breath before nodding again. <Yes.>

The elder put her hand out once more. <The Council of Elders recognizes  
this young man as a potential asset to the Amazons. He will be allowed to  
stay here under the supervision of Xian Pu. Any woman who has a grievance  
with this young man will answer to Xian Pu.> The Amazon village, in a  
single movement, bowed to the wisdom of the elders. The speaker elder  
turned once more to Khu Lon. <Are there any other matters you wish to speak  
of, Khu Lon?>

Khu Lon bowed deeply. <I wish to thank the Council of Elders for the honor  
of their time.>

The elder nodded. <This meeting is over, then. You may return to your  
daily lives.>

At that, the crowd stood up, and the whispers continued. The women slowly  
left the hall. Khu Lon and Xian Pu led Ranma to Xian Pu's home, a small hut  
that consisted of a single room. The door had no lock. Xian Pu walked  
inside first. Khu Lon shooed Ranma in before she entered. A small bed took  
up one corner. A table used up most of the floor space in the center.

Xian Pu looked around, quickly noting that everything was as she left it.  
Khu Lon pointed to the small bed. "You should rest for now. We have had a  
long journey, and you must be tired." Ranma shook his head, but walked over  
to the bed and sat down. Khu Lon mumbled something quickly to Xian Pu, who  
gasped at the suggestion. Khu Lon then quickly left.

Xian Pu knelt in front of Ranma. "Khu Lon say some Amazon may not like  
Ranma. May not believe Ranma tournament champion. May challenge Ranma to  
fight."

Ranma wasn't impressed. "I beat you, didn't I?"

Xian Pu smiled. "Xian Pu remember Ranma strong martial artist. Xian Pu  
glad you come help."

Ranma smiled back before kicking his feet up onto the bed. "Well, I might  
as well relax a bit. Who knows how busy I'm gunna be tomorrow?"

Xian Pu's smile vanished, but she tried to keep the cheerfulness in her  
voice. "Ranma rest. Xian Pu make good dinner. Ranma eat later."

Ranma yawned, just then realizing how tired he was from the trip. "Yeah,  
thanks." A few minutes later, he was asleep.

Xian Pu smiled again. She pulled a bottle out of her dress. The bottle was  
labeled with only a number, "110". She filled a basin with water and placed  
it at the head of her bed. <Soon, airen,> she whispered, <you will not  
remember your life in Japan.> With that, she poured some of the contents of  
the bottle in her hand.

================================================== =========  
Chapter 3: …Knight Takes Queen…

<This man is heavier than he looks.>

<Quiet. You'll wake him.>

<Are you kidding? I accidentally hit his head on the doorway. Twice. This  
guy sleeps like a rock.>

<Looks like he's built like a rock, too.>

<Quit pinching him and help me.>

Ranma woke up after hitting the ground. Usually when he woke up, he felt  
groggy until something got his attention, like breakfast. Strangely enough,  
even laying on the ground, he felt refreshed. He rubbed his eyes and rolled  
to his hands and knees. It was only after he opened his eyes and saw dirt  
that he realized that he was no longer in Xian Pu's hut. He stood up. It  
was only then that he noticed that he was surrounded by five young Amazon  
women, all standing in different ready stances. One of them narrowed her  
eyes when Ranma looked at her and spoke with a heavy accent. "Outsider male  
should get used to being on dirt."

Ranma dropped into his own ready stance, nearly sighing with contentment.  
"Finally, some stuff I can understand."

Three of them attacked at the same time, two of them kicking, one of them  
swinging a staff. When their strikes reached Ranma, he wasn't there. The  
staff hit the foot of one of the other women, knocking her down. Ranma  
landed on top of the staff. He looked at the person who was holding the  
staff. She glared back. Ranma stood on the staff for a moment, saying, "I  
don't hit girls." Another woman kicked at Ranma's feet. He jumped out of  
the way, but the first woman pulled the staff away as he landed. Another  
swept his feet before he landed. Ranma fell on his back. He looked up and  
saw the staff swing down towards him. He reached out and blocked the blow,  
realizing afterwards that the blow came from above his head. He looked  
down, seeing the end of the staff just between his knees. "But in your  
case, I might make an exception..."

** ** **

Xian Pu woke up in her bed. She sat up and rubbed her temples, fighting off  
the headache that was trying to pester her. She slowly stood up, and  
collapsed to the floor as a wave of dizziness and nausea overcame her.  
Eventually, she remembered that someone was missing. A kiai was heard from  
somewhere outside, and the realization hit her with a gasp. She ran out  
the door and headed straight for the fighting square.

The fighting square was a small quad in the middle of the village. The ruts  
in the ground and holes in some of the surrounding buildings bore witness to  
the number of disputes that were resolved in the square. Xian Pu saw that  
Ranma was working on a dispute with three women as she turned the corner.  
She came to a stop at the edge of the square and noticed that two other  
women were unconscious. One of them was leaning upside down against a hut,  
the other was lying face down a short distance away.

One of the remaining three woman, holding a broken staff, jumped into the  
air towards Ranma. He leapt into the air, catching her swing and throwing  
her underneath him. She hit the ground on one shoulder and yelled in pain.  
Ranma landed on his feet between the remaining two women and Xian Pu. The  
woman he had just thrown slowly stood up, holding her arm, and limped out of  
the square.

Xian Pu regarded the two women still standing in the fighting square. One  
of them was sporting a foot-shaped bruise on the side of her face. The  
other seemed to be holding her stomach. Both of them were breathing  
heavily. Ranma was lightly winded. The woman with the bruise on her face  
dropped her jaw as the other woman yelled and charged Ranma. Ranma watched  
her run towards him, his hands at his sides. At the last moment, Ranma  
stepped to one side, allowing the charging woman to fly past him, her kick  
missing him completely. His fist flew out to her head as she passed, and  
she was unconscious before she hit the ground.

The remaining woman looked at her companions. She carefully touched the new  
bruise on her face. Finally, she bowed to Ranma, speaking to him in  
Chinese. Then, she said, "I am Chi Lin. Leave the square in peace."

Ranma turned to Xian Pu, asking, "What'd she say?"

Xian Pu smiled. "She say you win. You best fighter she see. You no more  
trouble in village. She listen to you, even though you man."

Ranma smiled and returned the bow.

"I'm glad you are finally done with that, son-in-law," Khu Lon said as she  
hopped up from behind Xian Pu.

Xian Pu jumped. "Oh, great-grandmother. You startle Xian Pu."

Khu Lon ignored Xian Pu, and hopped right up to Ranma. "...It is time for  
you to begin your training." Without waiting for a reply, Khu Lon hopped  
out of the square.

Ranma followed her, stretching his arms and putting his hands behind his  
head. "I was really impressed with your warriors, not! Five to one, and  
they still couldn't beat me."

He turned to see Xian Pu's hand on his shoulder. She didn't glomp on him,  
but she was nearly radiant with pride. "Ranma strong martial artist."

Khu Lon continued down the street, not looking back. "The Amazons you  
fought were young and impetuous. They did not believe me in the counsel  
hall when I said you were the champion of the last tournament."

Ranma chuckled. "I bet they believe us now."

Khu Lon nodded before turning at the next corner. "You will be respected  
now, even though you are a man." Khu Lon stopped at the doorway of a  
particularly large hut. "Here we are." Ranma stepped inside and looked  
around. In one corner was a large boiler. Standing in the doorway, Ranma  
could feel the heat from the fire beneath the boiler. There were pipes  
leading from the boiler to a large machine that took up most of the rest of  
the room. The machine was a complex tangle of metal pipes and wooden logs  
of different lengths and sizes.

Ranma whistled in appreciation at the complexity of the machine. "Man, it's  
gunna take some time to untangle that thing and get it fixed."

There was a small amount of irritation that showed in Khu Lon's voice.  
"Foolish young boy. The machine works perfectly. There is nothing wrong  
with it." She hopped over to a panel that contained a number of levers.

Ranma furrowed his brow, "Then what the heck does it do?"

"Stand over there. Your speed is barely acceptable. We need to work on it  
before I can teach you any new techniques." Khu Lon motioned to one end of  
the machine.

"Whaddya mean, I'm not fast enough?"

Khu Lon sighed, and pulled a handfull of chestnuts from her cloak. "Here,"  
she said, throwing the nuts into the fire under the boiler, "get them."

Ranma stepped towards the fire. He stopped a short distance away, holding  
his hands up to the heat. He turned to Khu Lon, pointing to the fire. "In  
there? No way! You want me to burn my hands?"

Khu Lon patiently dropped from her staff and approached the fire. Ranma  
watched as her hands and arms became a blur. When she finished, she held  
the chestnuts in her hands. "The kind of speed that this technique requires  
allows you to take chestnuts from an open fire without burning your hands.  
Are you interested?" Ranma nodded, mouth agape. "Then get over there."

Ranma walked to the spot. He looked at the machine from the position Khu  
Lon indicated. He could see that the metal pipes were mostly around the  
outside of the machine. The logs formed an uneven passageway. From his  
spot, Ranma could see completely through the machine. Xian Pu had stepped  
over to the other side and smiled at him down the uneven hallway.

"I don't get it," Ranma admitted. "Are we supposed to spar inside this  
thing?"

"You will not be able to spar inside there," Khu Lon explained. As she  
spoke, Xian Pu began removing her two hair bows. "The goal is to work your  
way down the log hall to the other side."

"Looks easy," Ranma said confidently, watching Xian Pu tie her bows to a  
pipe at the very end of the log-hall machine. "Piece of cake." Xian Pu  
stepped back. Ranma jumped on top of the first log.

"I'm not finished," Khu Lon interrupted. "You must make it through the hall  
when the log-hall machine is on." With that, she reached out and pulled a  
large red lever. The sounds of steam whistling through lengths of pipe,  
flowing past valves, and pressing against pistons soon filled the room.  
Gradually, the logs began to move. Ranma watched, maintaining his balance  
on the first log as it moved back and forth. Soon, the hallway was a  
quickly undulating and shifting mass of logs.

"No problem." Ranma leapt from the first log, landing on a smaller log a  
few meters away.

"Foolish young boy," Khu Lon spat, reaching and pulling another lever.

Ranma nearly fell off the log as it began spinning underneath him. He let  
out a yell of surprise and began back-pedaling to keep on top of his perch.  
He spied a larger log further down that was not spinning as quickly, and  
planted his foot to jump. The spinning log pushed against his foot, and he  
nearly overshot his mark. He waved his arms to keep from falling between  
the large log and the next log down the hall. "No.. wha.. problem!" He  
said, reacting to a vertical log that had shuddered closer and hit his arm.

Khu Lon's hand hovered over the third lever before pulling it. "How about a  
challenge, especially difficult for Jurisenkyo-challenged warriors?"

Ranma jumped for another log when a splash of cold water hit him. She  
concentrated on controlling her landing, now that her size and balance had  
shifted. She landed on the log on one foot, the other swinging wildly in  
the air. A vertical log lurched in her direction. Ranma kicked the  
vertical log, using the push to regain her balance. Before she lifted her  
foot, a shot of steam doused her, heating her wet clothes enough to make her  
yell, "Yeow! It doesn't gotta be _that_ hot!" As she changed back into a  
boy, his now longer leg against the vertical log now pushed him off balance.

Xian Pu watched with admiration. Three of the five levers were down, and  
Ranma was nearly halfway through the hall on his first try. She peered  
through the gaps in the pipes and logs and peeked at the space between the  
machine and the floor. Over the din of the steam and creaking wood, she  
could hear Ranma's exclamations: "Yeah... ooops.... whoa.... (splash) darn  
it.... (grunt)... (whoosh) yeow.... (thump) ow..... (splash) (thump) erk!"  
Xian Pu gasped as Ranma landed on the floor, clothes and red hair splashing  
water as she hit. Ranma groaned and put a hand to her head as Khu Lon  
pushed the large red lever back. The machine slowed and fell silent.

** ** **

Ranma groaned and put a hand to his head. He tried to sit up in Xian Pu's  
bed. A wave of nausea hit him, and he laid back down. A small hand touched  
his shoulder, and he opened his eyes to see Xian Pu sitting on the edge of  
the bed.

"Shhhh, no move." She took a silver pill out from her dress and held it in  
front of his mouth. "Here. You take. Make feel better."

Ranma opened his mouth and swallowed the pill. Almost instantly, the pain  
and nausea were gone. After a moment of enjoying this, he frowned.  
"Shampoo, what were we doing before this?"

Xian Pu blinked. "You in log-hall machine."

"No, I mean before Joketsuzoku."

Xian Pu rubbed his chest gently. "Shhhh, Must rest."

Ranma opened his mouth to say something, but fell asleep before he could  
make a sound.

** ** **

Ukyo waited patiently at the front door to the Tendo home. Kasumi slid the  
door open. "Oh, Ukyo. Come in please."

Ukyo bowed to Kasumi before stepping inside. "Arigatou gozaimasu. I've  
come looking for Ranma."

"He isn't helping you with the restaurant?"

"He was, but I haven't seen him at the restaurant since three nights ago."

Kasumi put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my. I haven't seen him, but Akane  
might know where he is."

"Do you know where Akane is?"

Kasumi wiped her hands on her apron. "She's usually over in the dojo this  
time of day. Come, I'll show you."

Kasumi led Ukyo to the dojo, where Akane was busy breaking bricks. Kasumi  
and Ukyo watched quietly while Akane slammed her fist down on a stack of two  
bricks. All three girls were pelted with little pieces of brick. Akane  
looked up to see Kasumi and Ukyo dusting themselves off. "Oh, I didn't see  
you two there."

Ukyo stepped over to Akane. "That's ok. I'm here looking for Ranma. Have  
you seen him?"

Akane's face hardened. "That jerk? Who cares?" She dusted the pair of  
flat rocks that she was using to hold her targets off the floor.

"Well, I was hoping that you knew where he was, since I haven't seen him for  
nearly three days."

Akane's jaw dropped, but only for a moment. "He ran away before. I'm not  
surprised he's done it again."

Ukyo swallowed, pushing back the thought of what nearly happened last time  
Ranma ran away. She watched Akane walk to one side and pick three bricks  
from a stack on the wall. "Well, Akane, he must have done something to make  
_you_ angry."

Akane quietly put the three bricks down on the pair of rocks. She stared at  
the bricks for a moment.

Ukyo spoke quietly. "I suppose we all say things we don't mean  
sometimes..."

Akane tried to ignore the comment. She reached up, her hand flat, and  
chopped at the bricks. The top brick broke in two, but the other two were  
undamaged. Akane grabbed her hand, refusing to look up at Ukyo.

"Oh my." Kasumi gasped as she stepped over to Akane's side. "Let me look  
at that hand."

Ukyo bowed. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I will see myself out."

Kasumi, still holding Akane's hand, looked over her shoulder at Ukyo. "I'm  
sorry we couldn't help you."

Ukyo silently nodded and turned to leave.

Akane shed a tear as she realized why she had lost concentration.

** ** **

Ranma was just reaching the halfway point in the log-hall machine. The  
spinning and moving logs were becoming easier to deal with. He was getting  
better at judging the timing of the water and steam jets. Even when he did  
get doused, she had fewer troubles dealing with the changes his body went  
through. He was controlling his fear over being crushed between logs. Even  
more, he was thinking he was going to snatch the two bows this time.

That was, until Khu Lon pulled the fourth lever.

Suddenly, pointy sticks and large logs jutted out into the hallway. Some of  
them sweeping across the space inside the machine, some of them poking in  
and out of the hallway. Ranma was rapped on the head by a dropping staff as  
he leapt to a spinning log, causing him to fall short. He spread his legs  
and managed to span the distance between two logs, hopping back and forth a  
couple of times as the logs slowly turned.

He looked up in time to see a large vertical log move towards him. He put  
his hands out to catch it. The blow threw him out of the machine. He  
landed on the floor on his rump.

Xian Pu ran to him as Khu Lon pushed the red lever back up. Xian Pu knelt  
down beside Ranma, holding his shoulders. "Ranma ok?"

Ranma slowly stood up, groaning as he held the seat of his pants. Xian Pu  
glomped him, giggling. "Ranma make almost two thirds! Is farthest today!"

Khu Lon hopped up, shaking her head. "You are taking far too long. You  
also need more strength."

Ranma blinked back for a moment before looking very determined. "I'm gunna  
beat this machine."

Khu Lon shook her head. "I don't think a fourth attempt will get you any  
further today. You need to work on something else. Follow me."

Xian Pu and Ranma followed Khu Lon outside the building. She led them to  
the edge of the village where a new hut was being built. A number of men  
were using large branches as levers to place small boulders for the  
foundation. Other men were digging depressions for the rocks to fit into.  
A couple of women were standing around, supervising.

Khu Lon waved at the pile of rocks beside the working men. "They need more  
of these rocks from the river. Rocks with a flat side are preferable for  
the floor. Round rocks will be acceptable for the walls."

"You want me to carry a bunch a' rocks?" Ranma complained.

Xian Pu rubbed Ranma's chest. "Xian Pu know Ranma strong. Little rocks no  
problem."

Ranma looked irritated at Xian Pu. "Of course those rocks ain't no problem.  
I just wanna know what this has to do with my training."

"You need to build your strength." Khu Lon used her staff to poke a bruise  
on Ranma's arm. "Those logs shouldn't be throwing you around so much. You  
are too weak. Carrying the rocks will build up your strength."

Ranma sighed. It wasn't the first time he felt like he was being taken  
advantage of in the name of training. He couldn't remember any specific  
instances right off hand, but he had a feeling that this kind of thing  
happened more often than he liked. "Ok, where's the river?"

Khu Lon pointed with her staff. "Just across the field and over the hill."

Ranma sighed again and jogged off. Xian Pu watched him run for a while.  
Once he was farther away, she turned to Khu Lon. "Great-grandmother, why  
you send him over hill? Bend in river not far _other_ way."

"Sometimes, the journey is more important than the goal. Besides, the rocks  
are bigger over the hill."

** ** **

Ranma fell face-first into Xian Pu's bed, exhausted. Xian Pu sat down on  
the edge of the bed and began rubbing his back and shoulders. "Xian Pu  
proud of future husband. Ranma do much today."

Ranma groaned back. "I shouldn't have tried to carry that last boulder over  
the hill." He reached over to his lower back and pressed with his fists.

"Shhhh, no move," Xian Pu scolded. "Must rest." She put his hands back to  
his sides and began massaging his lower back.

"Mmmmuuuch better," Ranma moaned.

Xian Pu smiled as she started rubbing his shoulders, working her way down  
his back again...

"Ow! That's sore!" Ranma complained.

"Yes, Xian Pu know. Saw you land."

Ranma rolled to his side to face Xian Pu. She let her hand slide to his  
hip. "Look, um, Shampoo...." He looked up, seeing Xian Pu with her best  
cute kitten face on. "I...I just need... some sleep. That's all."

Xian Pu let out a dramatic sigh before kissing him. "Is ok. You sleep.  
Feel better tomorrow." She reached into her dress and pulled out another  
silver pill. "Here. You take. Make feel better."

Ranma took the pill, closing his eyes and smiling gratefully as the fatigue  
and pain washed away. After bathing in comfort for a while, he opened his  
eyes again to find himself alone. He released a sigh of relief before  
falling asleep.

** ** **

Akane stepped through the door at U-chan's. Being a week-end, she was able  
to visit as the lunch rush was winding down. Ukyo smiled as she put some  
food down at a table. The customer at the table sniffed appreciatively at  
the aroma of the okonomyaki before digging in. Ukyo wiped her hands on her  
apron as she smiled at Akane. "Konnichiwa, Akane. Would you like your  
usual?"

Akane waved her hand. "Just some water, thanks." She sat down on an empty  
barstool at the counter.

"Well, things are winding down here for a while." Ukyo handed Akane a glass  
and scraped the grill clean for a moment before putting her spatula down.  
"What can I do for you?"

"First of all, I wanted to apologize." Akane fidgeted with her hands.  
"Nabiki says I'm getting into the habit of scaring guests off."

"Don't worry about it," Ukyo chuckled.

Akane sat for a moment, at a loss for words. She looked up to Ukyo. "Did  
you find Ranma yesterday?"

Ukyo sadly shook her head. "I've cut back on the hours that I'm open, so  
I've been able to keep up with everything here, but only barely. I don't  
have a single idea of where to look for him."

Akane stared at the wall. "Last time I saw him was at school. He had this  
strange girl hanging off him."

"Oh really?" Ukyo's eyes were wide. *That explains why _you're_ upset.*  
"Was he....ah...affectionate with her?"

Akane shook her head. "Actually, I think he was pushing her off." She  
sighed. "Of course, I didn't pay attention at the time. I was just so  
angry, I wished I had a mallet to hit him with..." Her voice trailed off.

"A what?"

"A big, wooden..... oh, never mind. Anyway, she was talking to me before.  
Something about going to Chinese Amazon."

"You don't think he went to China, do you?"

"Well," Akane said thoughtfully, "Genma mentioned that Chinese Amazon was  
kinda close to Jurisenkyo. I wonder if he went with this girl try to find a  
cure."

A muffled patter could be heard from the roof. A few customers that were  
nearly finished quickly left the restaurant and ran down the sidewalk. A  
couple other customers confidently tugged at coats and umbrellas. Ukyo and  
Akane didn't notice.

"China." Ukyo scratched her chin. "Well, I've got some money in a savings  
account. Profits from this crazy place. I was beginning to think about  
what I should do with it, besides saving it for a rainy day..."

The patter became louder. The street outside was wet, and water began to  
collect in the gutter. Ukyo and Akane both looked outside and saw the rain  
at the same time. They both started to giggle.

================================================== =========  
Chapter 4: …Checkmate!

Xian Pu gently wrapped Ranma's hands. He hissed occasionally from the pain,  
but for the most part, he was too tired to make much of a fuss. Xian Pu  
looked into his tired eyes. "Future husband no should try chestnut  
technique yet. Great-grandmother said not ready."

Ranma sighed. "I was so sure I could do it after I got to the ribbons  
through the log-hall machine."

"Fifth lever not down. Training no done."

"Xian Pu." Xian Pu stopped. It was the first time Ranma had correctly  
pronounced her name. "What does the fifth lever do?"

Xian Pu stared into Ranma's eyes. Her lip trembled a bit, and she bit it to  
hold her emotions in check. "No can tell."

"Well, why not?"

"Martial artist who train log-hall no should know what come next. Is part  
of training."

"Have you been through it?"

Xian Pu smiled. "Some elders go through log hall. Khu Lon go through. No  
younger person make it. You first at fourth lever." She let go of his  
hands and held his shoulders. "You be youngest go through. All five  
levers. Make Xian Pu proud."

"I'll make it through. I'll beat that stupid machine."

Xian Pu smiled again and finished the wrapping. Ranma hissed again as she  
finished the knot. She pulled another silver pill out of her dress. "Here.  
You take. Make feel better." Ranma, almost without thinking, opened his  
mouth and swallowed the pill. Xian Pu rubbed his chest gently. "Must rest.  
Feel better tomorrow." She leaned forward to kiss Ranma.

He leaned back, causing her to miss. "Uh, Shampoo?"

Xian Pu opened her eyes, her lower lip sticking out. "Yes, airen?"

Ranma thought for a second, before kissing Xian Pu on her forehead. "Thanks  
for taking care of me."

Xian Pu blinked back her tears. "You welcome." She quickly got up and left  
her hut.

Ranma sat there a while, thinking, *Why couldn't I let her kiss me? I know I  
have a reason, I just can't remember. Maybe she knows why.* He stood up  
and walked out of her hut. *I just need to find where she went. First  
place I can check is Khu Lon's place.*

Khu Lon's hut was a larger house not far from Xian Pu's. Being an elder,  
Khu Lon had the luxury of three rooms and her own private storage shed,  
which was attached to the side of the hut. Ranma stepped up to the doorway  
and pulled the curtain aside. "Hello, Shampoo?" Not seeing anyone, he  
started walking around the corner to the shed.

He nearly ran into Chi Lin as he turned the corner. The bruise on her cheek  
had faded, but she touched it lightly as she recognized Ranma. "What are  
you doing outside without your chaperone?"

Ranma blinked. He had not heard anything about a chaperone since the day he  
had arrived, nearly a week ago. On the other hand, Shampoo had always been  
with him when he went anywhere. "I was looking for Shampoo."

The Chi Lin regarded Ranma for a moment. "I will see you back to her  
house."

"I just came from there. She ain't in there."

Chi Lin patiently waved in the direction that Ranma had come. "I will see  
you back to her house. You should stay there. I will look for Xian Pu for  
you."

"Um, thanks." Ranma allowed Chi Lin to lead him back to the hut. He sat  
quietly down on the bed and waited for Chi Lin or Xian Pu to return. A long  
time passed, and no one came.

** ** **

Two young women approached the pass leading to Joketsuzoku. One of them was  
using a long staff as a walking stick. The other had a large spatula slung  
to her back. The guards stepped out of the shadows and crossed their  
spears. The women stopped a short distance from the guards. One of the  
guards spoke first: <State your business.>

The two women looked at each other. The woman who was carrying a large  
spatula turned back to the guard and asked, "What did you say?"

The guard changed her expression. She looked as though she was looking at  
something that crawled out from under a rock. "State business."

"We are travelers who are seeking a place to stay for the night."

The guard scowled even more. "No hotel here. Go find other place."

The other young woman stepped forward. "We have come to see Amazon. We  
wish to see if Amazon is worthy enough for two young warriors to join."

The guard snorted, but regarded the large, metal spatula. She looked to the  
other guard, who shrugged. They uncrossed their spears, and the first guard  
began walking towards the village. "Very well, come with me."

The two young women quietly followed.

** ** **

Xian Pu pouted in the corner of the elder hall. Khu Lon and the other  
elders were sitting at the table, discussing Ranma's progress that morning.  
Usually, Xian Pu was interested in being an active part of the discussion,  
but now she just sat, feeling sorry for herself.

<He is getting closer to mastering the log-hall machine,> Khu Lon reported.  
<Soon, he will have the strength and confidence to teach our younger  
warriors.>

<Yes, but will he remain in the village once he feels his training is over?>  
another elder asked. <We are taking a risk by giving this man something he  
wants before getting what we want out of him.>

<He enjoys the company of Xian Pu. It is only time before she can claim  
him. Then he will be bound by vow to stay with us.>

Xian Pu muffled a sob, but it was loud enough for the elders to hear.

Khu Lon looked across the table at the young one. <What is it, child?>

Xian Pu gained control over her emotions before speaking. <He doesn't love  
me. He wouldn't kiss me this morning.>

Khu Lon stared at the table for a moment. <It appears that I have  
underestimated his feelings for the Tendo girl. His memories of her may be  
stronger than I thought.>

One of the younger elders looked puzzled. <I still don't understand why we  
can't just drug him into staying.>

Khu Lon patiently explained: <A drugged sensai is useless. I have been  
keeping most of his memories of Japan well buried, but even that little  
technique has effected his abilities. His sense of honor will keep him  
here.>

The speaker elder looked at Khu Lon. <And if it doesn't?>

Khu Lon met the elder's gaze. <We may have to finish what Xian Pu started  
at the tournament.>

<I am concerned that we are training a warrior that we might have to kill.  
He may grow strong enough to be dangerous.>

Khu Lon smiled. <Don't worry, he is still not nearly fast enough to be a  
match for me. Besides, as long as he does not remember that he has a home  
in Japan, we have little to worry about.>

** ** **

Ranma stared at the boiler, unwrapping his hands. When he finished, he  
looked down at his hands. They were still a little red, but not very sore.  
He looked back at the fire, trying to remember something while speaking to  
himself. "What was the name of that chestnut thing? Klatu verada.... nah.  
Supercalifra.... (sigh) Ah la peanut butter sand... Where did that come  
from?" He shook his head. *I need to focus.* He closed his eyes and  
meditated. For some reason, he still couldn't find his center. Something  
kept his concentration off balance.

"What you do here?" He spun around to see Xian Pu in the doorway.

He turned back to the boiler. "I know I can get that chestnut thing." Both  
of them failed to notice two figures peek through the doorway after Xian Pu  
stepped inside.

Xian Pu stepped directly behind Ranma, reaching under his arms and holding  
his chest. She rubbed her cheek on his back and swallowed hard before  
asking, "Why you no like me?"

Ranma looked down to the floor. He took Xian Pu's hands off his chest and  
turned around. "You're a cute girl and all, and you've been a good friend,  
but..."

"But what?"

Ranma sighed. "But I've kinda already got a fiancee. Sort of."

Xian Pu looked down, tears falling to the floor. "You love fiancee?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Um. I dunno. I kinda like being  
with her. Most of the time."

Xian Pu shook her head. "No should like violent girl. Not good for Ranma."

"I'm sorry, Shampoo."

Xian Pu wiped her eyes and looked back up. "How long you stay Amazon  
village?"

Ranma closed his eyes. "Um...."

"Not much longer," a voice behind Xian Pu said. A loud clang followed by a  
thump shook him out of his meditation.

He opened his eyes to see Ukyo hovering over Xian Pu, her battle spatula  
sporting a small dent in the blade. Ranma looked to the doorway and saw  
Akane. "What are you doing here?"

Ukyo stepped over the unconscious Amazon, staring at Ranma. She still held  
her battle spatula ready. Akane stood in the doorway, watching Ukyo. Ukyo  
walked halfway between the door and Ranma before stopping, her free hand on  
her hips. Her breathing was beginning to get heavy. Her face started  
turning red. She hefted the spatula with one hand menacingly.

"Hey," Ranma chuckled nervously. "You're starting to look upset."

Finally, Ukyo found her voice: "I closed my restaurant, spent most of my  
savings, walked for days to get here to you, and all you can say is 'What  
are you doing here'?!"

Ranma put his hands up. "Take it easy, uh, whoever you are. I don't like  
to hit girls." He looked back at the fallen Amazon. "Why did you hit  
Shampoo?"

Ukyo dropped her spatula, which make a loud clatter on the stone floor.  
"What's the matter with you, Ranma?"

"Hey, how do you know my name? I ain't never met you two before."

Akane stepped up from behind Ukyo. "Ranma, I know I've done some things  
that I wished I hadn't. I'm sorry I hit you before. We just came here to  
make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine. I don't remember you hitting me, though."

Ukyo put her hand on Ranma's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You really  
don't remember me?"

Ranma shook his head. "I don't remember nothin' about you or her hitting  
me."

Xian Pu moaned and stirred a bit. Ranma stepped around Ukyo and knelt at  
the Amazon's side. He gently rolled her over. Her eyes fluttered a bit as  
she began to wake. "R....Ranma?"

Ranma put his hand on her cheek. "It's ok, Shampoo. I'm here."

Akane's anger flared again. She stepped towards him, but stopped herself.  
Fists clenched, she finally spat out, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Ranma stood up angrily. "Look, I dunno what you two want, but you hit my  
friend. You'd better leave before I get really angry and forget you're  
girls."

Akane threw her arms up in frustration. "Ranma, you dolt, we're trying to  
save you!"

Ranma furrowed his brow. "Man, you're weird."

Akane huffed a few breaths before back-handing him. "Were you born stupid  
or did you just grow that way?!"

Ranma put his hand to his cheek. "You.... you hit me." Something was in  
his head. Something that was coming out of the fog, the fog that made him  
forget. "You.... _hit_ me." Something that floated up to the surface. "At  
the school.... you hit me."

Akane's eyes went wide. "You remember?!"

Ranma thought for a moment, but the fog was thick. He shook his head.  
"Something about you hitting me at some school."

"Hit him again," Ukyo suggested.

Akane obliged.

Ranma held his other cheek. "Whadjya do that for?"

Akane frowned. "You don't remember anything more?"

Ranma shook his head.

Ukyo sighed. "It's going to take forever to get through _that_ skull!"

Ranma turned to Ukyo, hands on his temples. "Why did you yell at me... in  
the... restaurant?"

Ukyo's eyes went wide. "There's something about insulting him."

Akane grabbed Ranma's shoulders and yelled to his face: "Your head's like a  
brick! Your clothes make me sick! Your girl-type's a dumb chick! You're  
not even slick! Your head is too thick! You talk like a hick! Your pig  
tail's a cow lick! You itch like a tick!"

Ranma grabbed his head. The fog was beginning to clear. He struggled with  
himself for a few seconds. He peered out through the haze, and saw Akane's  
angry face. "Wha..... what... did... you... say?"

Akane sighed. "This is hopeless! Ranma no baka!"

Ranma jerked suddenly. The fog was gone, like a light was suddenly turned  
on. "Akane."

Akane nearly fell down. "You.... you remember?"

Ranma nodded.

"Too bad," an old voice said from the doorway. Ranma, Ukyo, and Akane spun  
around to see Khu Lon in the doorway.

"You leave my baby brother alone!" Ukyo dove for her battle spatula and  
swung it at the ancient Amazon.

Khu Lon hopped off her staff. She raised it above her head to block the  
spatula. "Foolish little girl. You are three hundred years too late to  
beat me." Khu Lon slid her staff down the handle of the spatula, the  
knotted wood hitting against Ukyo's hands.

Ukyo let go of the spatula, yelling and pulling her hands back. Khu Lon  
swept her staff out, throwing the spatula across the room. The tip of the  
staff struck Ukyo in the middle of her chest. She collapsed, unable to  
move.

Akane jumped out, kicking at Khu Lon's back. The ancient Amazon spun  
around, the staff catching Akane's legs. Akane tumbled to the ground,  
grabbing her legs and groaning.

Khu Lon turned to Ranma. "So, you remember your life in Japan."

Ranma looked at Ukyo and Akane. "You hurt my family, my friend." He looked  
at Xian Pu. "My friend." Things were happening too quickly. He felt  
himself torn between two different lives. Two lives that he suddenly had to  
choose between.

"You must decide where your loyalties lie. You can't be in two places at  
once."

Ranma looked at the three fallen women. Akane's head lifted, her jaw  
clenched in pain, but she still managed to speak. "Ranma."

Xian Pu, eyes open, propped herself on an elbow and reached for Ranma.  
"Ranma."

Ranma stood motionless, regarding three of the most important people of his  
life. All three on the ground. Two in pain, one unconscious. Khu Lon  
watched patiently as the battle in his head waged on. After several long  
moments, Ranma took a breath and turned to the fallen Amazon. "Xian Pu..."

Xian Pu sat up, smiling. "Ranma..."

Ranma closed his eyes. "Xian Pu.... I'm sorry." After speaking, he felt  
at peace. He had found his center.

"Not any more than I am." Khu Lon's staff swung out. Ranma opened his eyes  
in time to block the blow that was aimed at his throat. The staff was  
knocked out of Khu Lon's hands and hit the far wall. Khu Lon stood, hands  
at her sides. "Not bad, boy, but you don't have the speed to defeat me."

*What the heck is the name of that technique?* Ranma racked his brains,  
maintaining a careful defense in case Khu Lon attacked again. She didn't.  
She just watched him curiously. *The arigatou... no... apple jack... no...*

** ** **

Back at the Tendo home, Kasumi was folding laundry when she came across one  
of Akane's school dresses. "Oh dear," she sighed to herself. "I hope  
Akane is doing all right in China."

** ** **

Akane sneezed.

Ranma snapped his fingers. He stepped towards Khu Lon, yelling "Kachu  
tenshin amaguriken!" His fists and arms became a blur.

Khu Lon laughed, blocking his punches. "So, you've learned the chestnut  
fist, eh? Why do you think you can use it against someone who has mastered  
the technique herself?" Khu Lon increased her speed, not only blocking  
Ranma's punches, but throwing punches of her own. Some of her punches  
connected with his chest, but her reach was short. She didn't have enough  
power at arm's length to do little more than thump against his rib cage.  
She was, however, making sure to hit the same spot as quickly as she could.

Ranma stepped to one side, still facing Khu Lon. Her aim followed, and she  
stepped to her side to match. Akane watched, and noticed that the two were  
stepping closer to the large machine that took up most of the rest of the  
room. She looked around. Not far away as a short panel with five levers on  
it. She began pulling herself over to the panel.

Ranma could spare no attention to see if Akane noticed what he was trying to  
do. He could barely tell which direction to go. He inched towards the  
machine, step by step, keeping his fists flying the whole way, and making  
sure Khu Lon followed. Her repeated punches were beginning to build up pain  
on his ribs.

Akane reached the levers, and blinked at the labels above each lever. The  
writing was all Chinese. She shrugged, reached out with her arm, and threw  
down all five at once. The steam in the pipes made the entire machine  
shudder as all the logs began to accelerate.

Xian Pu started to stand, but faltered. "Not all five! No pull at same  
time!"

Khu Lon laughed again. "You think you can distract me with the log-hall  
machine? I cannot be distracted by something I've already mastered."

Ranma stepped back, wincing at his sore ribs. Khu Lon followed. "You are  
beaten, boy."

A splash of cold water cleared the logs, hitting Ranma in the side. Without  
stopping her punches, she shook her head. "But I'm even faster when I'm a  
girl."

She increased her speed, and Khu Lon was forced to stop her punches just to  
keep up her blocking. Khu Lon was beginning to get winded. She was not  
used to long fights. Her pressure point attacks usually kept her battles  
quite short. Ranma, however, was barely breathing hard, and was punching  
faster still. Khu Lon was forced to concentrate fully on keeping up with  
the red-head. Ranma started stepping forward, driving Khu Lon back. The  
machine was roaring with the sounds of steam, water, wood, and pipe. The  
ground shook as logs of all sizes spun and moved at an accelerated rate.  
They stepped again, and Khu Lon was hit in the side of the head by a large  
log as it punched out of the machine.

The groaning of the pipes was getting louder. The ground shook as steam  
began spurting from some of the pipe joints. Ranma nodded to Akane, who  
threw the levers back. The machine began to slow down. The steam stopped  
leaking. Eventually, the machine stopped moving.

Ranma looked at the unconscious Khu Lon. She began to speak: "Well...." A  
loud thud came from the machine as a log fell. The three conscious women  
jumped. "... no doubt everyone heard that," Ranma finished.

"We should get out of here," Akane agreed. "But how? Ukyo's still out, and  
I can't use my legs."

Ranma looked at Xian Pu. The Amazon, still sitting, was holding her head.  
"Shampoo no can help," she muttered. "Is defeated."

Ranma looked at the water dripping from the steam pipes. "First of all,"  
she said before kicking a pipe open and standing in the splash of hot water  
that fell. "...I need to be a guy." He walked over to Ukyo and picked her  
up over his shoulder. "I'm not strong enough to carry both of you as a  
girl..." He stepped over the Akane, who helped him lift her over his other  
shoulder. "...But (ooof) my shoulders are... almost... wide enough as a  
guy."

Akane swatted him after he said "almost".

Ranma wrapped his arms around their legs and slowly stood up. "(huff) I  
just hope one of you can walk soon."

Akane swatted him again.

He stopped close to Xian Pu. "Good by, Xian Pu."

Xian Pu looked up. "Ranma should go by river. Is back way out of valley."

"Thank you." Ranma stepped away.

Xian Pu reached out and touched his leg. "Ranma no get hurt. Take care of  
self."

Ranma didn't look back, but stood a moment. "I will." Slowly, he hiked out  
the door.

** ** **

Ukyo woke up to the smells of fish cooking on a campfire. She rubbed the  
headache from her head before looking around. She was propped up on a log  
in a small clearing. Akane was sitting beside her. Ranma was turning some  
fish on a stick. She thought back, her last memories being when she  
attacked Khu Lon. She looked over to Ranma and asked, "Where are we?"

Ranma smiled when he heard Ukyo. "We're a safe distance from the  
Joketsuzoku valley."

"He carried us out along the river," Akane added.

Ukyo nodded, noticing that she could hear the muffled sounds of water in the  
distance. She turned to Akane. "Why did he have to carry you?"

"Cologne hurt my legs. I'm ok now, but I don't think I should hike all the  
way back to the nearest city."

Ranma looked at Akane. "I can carry you to the airport." Akane nodded,  
smiling.

Ukyo looked back to the camp fire. "You even got us some fish."

Ranma snorted, remembering how well the chestnut fist worked for grabbing  
things. "That was easy. Didn't even get wet."

Akane snapped her fingers. "Hey, we can still stop by Jurisenkyo, can't  
we?"

Ranma shook his head. "They're still looking for us. They know about my  
curse, so they'll probably be there. I can't risk both of you when I don't  
even know what do to once I get there."

Ukyo brightened. "We'll just have to save up again for another trip, that's  
all."

Ranma sighed. "Well, it'll probably be a long time before we can risk  
coming back anyway."

"Speaking of long times," Akane said. "You sure seemed to take forever to  
decide between Shampoo and me."

"Oh." Ranma scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Heh,  
didn't seem that long to me."

"Oh, yes it was. Come on, spit it out."

"Well... um... you see... I was, uh, still getting my memory back. Yeah,  
that's it."

"Baka." Akane shook her head and giggled. Ranma chuckled a little, then  
yelped a bit as Akane poked at a sore rib with a stick.

"Now, you guys." Ukyo scolded. "Do you two always bicker like this."  
Ranma and Akane both looked over at Ukyo, who sighed, "Never mind. I don't  
want to know."

===============================================

The End.


End file.
